Kolory
by kuriozum
Summary: W szarości codziennego życia trzeba umieć dostrzec kolor, który poprowadzi nas dalej, który doprowadzi do uśmiechu. Jedni nieświadomie go trzymają w sobie, inni z premedytacją poszukują w otoczeniu. Krótka rozprawa o kolorach - Shikamaru i Sakura.


Rejestruj – _przetwarzaj_ – analizuj.

Percepcja to wchłanianie rzeczywistości. To doznawanie każdą – nawet tą najmniej istotną – komórką ciała wibracji dźwięku, struktury form, składników zapachu czy mnogości kolorów ulegających cyklicznej metamorfozie. Wnikliwe obserwowanie, czyli widzenie ponad powierzchowność; głębokie przeżywanie własnej egzystencji. Czy to bytowało w jej świecie? Czy potrafiła zmusić ciało do odpowiedniego funkcjonowania tylko po to, by móc odczuwać więcej? _To niepotrzebne, _pomyślała nieco zniesmaczona własnym egoizmem. Ogarnęła zamyślonym wzrokiem okolicę, po czym wydała z siebie płytkie westchnienie. Rzeczywiście – niepotrzebne. Niepotrzebne, kiedy możliwość rozwoju percepcji przysłaniały inne priorytety. Te bardziej praktyczne, prozaiczne, fizyczne, degradujące myślenie do marginalnej roli. W świecie, w którym żyła, nikt nie wymagał od niej analizowania, a pary doświadczonych trudem wojny rąk. Silnych i sprawnych.

Świetność wioski poległa wraz z tysiącem zniszczonych budynków; piramidy gruzów, czyli pozostałości po sprawnie funkcjonującej, humanitarnej dżungli. Po wydeptanych przez ludzi, nowych ścieżkach dreptało mnóstwo bezpańskich wspomnień, które, jeśli zostały przez kogoś przypadkowo przygarnięte, hamowały, nie pozwalając na jakikolwiek ruch w przód. Najgorsze jednak były twarze. Mijane codziennie twarze, obdzierające się wzajemnie z lekkiego ubrania szczęścia. Sakura nie czuła względem nich współczucia. Zachowywała prędzej zdystansowaną obojętność; wojna przecież i na niej pozostawiła palące piętno. Utrudniała działanie, powstrzymywała beztroskę, zniekształcała postrzeganie rzeczywistości. Przede wszystkim sprawiała, że oddychanie przestawało być _tylko_ oddychaniem. Dusiła się, czasami zapominając, do czego służyły płuca. W gardle czuła zator rosnący wraz z kolejnym wschodem słońca, _bezsennym_. Nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy ostatnim razem otworzyła usta i zmusiła obrosłe rdzą struny głosowe do dźwięku. Obecna praca w wiosce polegała wyłącznie na przytakiwaniu i doprowadzaniu mięśni do agonii czy niszczeniu i tak zniszczonych dłoni. Mimowolnie uniosła rękę. Przymrużyła oczy. Dłoń była blada, wychudzona, pozornie nietrwała, papierowa i zarazem nieprzyjemnie szorstka; niepewnie liczyła ilość prześwitujących subtelnym błękitem żył. Czy organiczne zepsucie naprawdę uchodziło za konsekwencję wojny, czy może wynikało z powodu niewydolnie funkcjonującego systemu?

Szum liści tańczących fikuśnie na drzewach przywołał jej zagubione spojrzenie. Jednak zamiast nich dostrzegła kontur znajomo wyglądającej sylwetki. Zmusiła usta do cierpkiego uśmiechu, tłamsząc chwilowe ukłucie – kiedy ludzie zataczali się coraz głębiej w rutynie, on wymykał się szarości, siadał na zazielenionym pagórku i raczył wiecznie zmęczone oczy błękitem nieba. Czasami miała wrażenie, że był ponad rzeczywistość, że jakimś cudem przenikał przez tę fasadę i docierał do prawdy, która łagodnie spowalniała szaleńczy tryb życia i zsyłała sen.

Nikogo nie widywała. Możliwe, że mijali się na ulicach, ale patrzyli w zupełnie innych kierunkach, nie dostrzegając niosących słodki sentyment twarzy; tonęli w ogromie myśli, pracą ogarniali ciało tak jak zimowym kożuchem – nie wracali do przyszłości, bo starali się przeżyć teraźniejszość. Sakura też próbowała. Bez słowa usiadła obok; nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do subtelności trawy muskającej spracowane dłonie. Wiatr też wiał inaczej, swobodniej – bez presji.

- Zazdroszczę ci. – Miała wrażenie, że jej głos brzmiał jak nienastrojony, długo nieużywany instrument; był niespójny, kontrastowy, warkliwy.

Ściągnął w zmieszaniu brwi, po czym zerknął na Sakurę. Nie patrzyła na niego, nie siliła się nawet na nawiązanie kontaktu. Wodziła nieokreślonym spojrzeniem po bezgranicznym chabrze nieba, ale nie uciekała myślami do miejsca, na które tak nostalgicznie spoglądała. Była obecna – _tu_, u jego boku – i cierpliwie wyczekiwała odpowiedzi. Wyrzucił spomiędzy ust powłóczyste westchnienie, po czym odchylił się nieznacznie do tyłu. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze parę lat temu Sakura mieniła się tysiącem barw; stanowiła _jego _namacalną ideę szczerej emocjonalności. Osoba, która siedziała obok, nie miała nawet twarzy – jakby ktoś, na złość, polał ją wybielającą obojętnością. Zahaczył wierzchem dłoni o czubki trawy. Głaskał ją i pieścił jak chwilową kochankę.

- Sprecyzuj – odparł lakonicznie.

Uśmiechnęła się blado pod nosem.

- A co mam precyzować? Wszystko zostało powiedziane – zazdroszczę ci.

Ściągnęła spojrzenie z nieba, by obdarzyć nim chłopaka. Nie zmienił się. Wydoroślał, owszem, ale nie uległ jakimkolwiek przeistoczeniom – pozostał sobą. Wciąż i wciąż utrzymywał ten sam kolor, zachowywał indywidualizm – nie szedł z tłumem, odrzucał szarość. Wybrał rolę omegi ludzkiego stada, ale mimo to, nosił w sobie tę brudną zieleń – i tego mu zazdrościła: braku szarości.

- Rejestruj, przetwarzaj, analizuj, geniuszu – dodała jeszcze, nadal trzymając na ustach pobladły uśmiech – Tego od ciebie wymagam.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Żebyś dostrzegł to, co ja widzę, patrząc na ciebie.

- To powód twojej zazdrości?

Wzruszyła od niechcenia ramionami, po czym odwróciła wzrok. Ich spojrzenia się nie krzyżowały. Prędzej mijały się jak niepamiętający o sobie ludzie mijali się na ulicach. Pomimo to, czuli na sobie tę dociekliwość, to słodkie zaciekawienie, przysługujące jedynie otwartym umysłom. Tworzyli kuriozum, bo utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, nawet na siebie nie patrząc.

- To najszczersza zazdrość, jaką kiedykolwiek zostałem obdarowany. – Uśmiechnął się leniwie i położył na trawie, wchłaniając wiosenną woń.

O nie. To zdecydowanie nie była woń trawy. Świeża, łagodna, subtelna, zabawna. Ponownie zerknął w kierunku Sakury. Pasmami długich, różanych włosów bawił się wiatr. Rozdmuchiwał lżejsze z nich, a końcówki fikuśnie zakręcał. Zdrowe rumieńce gościły na policzkach, a oczy niemrawo błyszczały. Oczy. Właśnie – oczy, które śmiało mogły konkurować z soczystą zielenią trawy.

- Rejestruję, przetwarzam, analizuję, ale nie dostrzegam tego, co ty. – Znowu wydał z siebie westchnienie.

Sakura rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie, po czym skierowała wzrok za siebie. Na ulicę. Na burość, przygnębienie i smutek.

- Wiesz, co zauważyłam?

Podążył drogą jej oczu. Utknął dokładnie na tym samym punkcie.

- Kolor.

Uniósł w zdumieniu brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc sens jej wypowiedzi. Kiedy ona wróciła do oglądania nieba, on nadal patrzył za siebie. Obserwował ludzi. Rejestrował, przetwarzał i analizował, aż w końcu zrozumiał.

_Kolor, co?, _pomyślał. Odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, jakby usłyszała tę intensywnie brzmiącą myśl.

- To śmieszne.

Chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem, widząc, jak twarz Sakury unosi się w niewytłumaczalnym wzburzeniu.

- Co cię tak śmieszy, Nara?

- Haruno, ty idiotko… - Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. – To jest śmieszne. Wiesz dlaczego? Nigdy w życiu nie poznałem osoby, która by miała w sobie tyle kolorów, co ty.


End file.
